phoenix wright: turnabout egg
by jakkid166
Summary: phoenixig wright accidentally kill miles edgeworth so he must defend maya fey from murder accusation!
1. Chapter 1

turnabout egg

by jakkid166

"thank YOU" said wright

he had just recieved his waward of lawyer defense and he was so happy

"i want to dedotate my award to all my friends edgewort, gushmoe, judge, and larry but not maya fuck you maya" said phoenix

"fuck ur mother" said maya from the crowd but someone threw a salad on her

"stupid wight" said edgeworth "making me come to his dumb award show"

"but pal hes lawyer skills are amazin!" said gumshoe

"yeah so im secretly jelous of him but dont tell anyone or ill kill you in your sleep" said edgeworth

"wow thanks pal" said gumshoe

_ AFTER THE AWARD SHOW _

phoenix was drinking lots of champaigne but he was gettin drunk so pearl took it from him

"eyy pearl my tigga theres bubbly im my tumbly" said phoenix when he notice her

"you shouldnt drink alcohol mr wiggit theres bad for you" said pearl and she started drinking it which made phonix laugh so hard he put his hair in the candles

phonix got bck up but his hair was on fire and he didn't notice so maya said to him "PHOENICK YOUR HAIR IS FIRE"

"WHAT" said phoenix "OBJECTION" and he ran around trying to put it out

but it was in vain cause it burned all his hair off and he was BALD like satmama in one puch man

"LOL" said edgworth "HIS HEAD IS LIKE AN EGG"

"NOOOO" said wright and everyone laughed at him so he went back home

"i need to find a way to get revenge on edgingworth" so he grabed one of his 70 matching wigs and thought up a plan

"AHA" said wright "ILL BURN HIS HAIR OFF AND CALL HIM "EGGWORTH"

it was flawless so he went back to the party and snucked up on edgeworth, he grabd a candle and held it to edgeworth's hair and it caught on fire

"OH HOLY MOTHERING FUCK TITS" said edgeworth and he ran around and phonix laughed

but then edworth's whole BODY caught on fire and he burned to death

phoenix was shocked

"OH MY SHIT NO' said phoniax and every1 was screaming and running around

in the commotion phoneix wiped off his fingerprints off the candles and threw them out a winow

_THE NEXT DAY_

gumsho was at the crime seen and was crying at deadworth

"NOOOO PAL Y U DIE" said he but phonix showed up

"NICKER" saiud gumshoe "YOU GOTTA CATCH DA GUY WHO DO THIS"

"but thats you job" said phonix

"OH YEAH" said gumshoe and he went to investigate

meanwhile phoenix looked at the evidences to make sure nothing culd be traced 2 him

then gumshoe went to him "i got a suspect phonix"

"who is it"

"its ME" said gumhsmoe

"WHAT" said wright

"YES im THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD HAVE YOU HAVE 2 DEFEND ME IN COURT PHOTIX"

"ok" said phoneix

_IN THE CORTROOM_

"are the you ready" said the judging

"yes" phoenix

"fucking yes" said gumshoe who was the prosecutor

"WTF" said phonix "WHY ARE YOU PROSECUTING YOURSELF"

"i think i shud be punished for killing edgeworth DONT LET ME GET GUILTY"

"ok" said phonix but since he did it he didnt want to make him innocent

"pls give ur opening statement" said judge

"OKAY" said gumshoe "there was a lot of candle at the wedding and i think i tripped on him and SET HIM ON FIRE"

said judge "is there witnesses"

"yes" said gumshoe and he called mayo fey to the stand

"hi" said maya who was now on the stand

"testifiy" said gumshoe

"abot what"

"the MURDER OF MUGLES EGEWORTH"

"ok" said maya

"i was at the party and ediworth was die"

"HOLD IT" said phoenix "how many die"

"two" said maya

"OBJECTIN" said phonix "HE ONLY DIE ONCE"

"OH RIGHT" said maya "sorry"

"fix ur testimony you lyin shithead" said the judge

"i saw a blue thing behidn edegwroth when he caught on fires"

"THIS IS MY CHANCE THAT MUST HAVE BEEN THE TRUE KILLER" thought phoenix

"HOLD IT" said phoenix "I KNOW WHO THA WAS"

"WHO" said gumshoe

"SOMEONE IN DIS COURTROOM… WITH BLUE CLOTHES"

"but thats you" said the judge

"oh right" said phoenix "okay next witness"

"hi" said the next witness " my name is larry butt"

"i foud a cloth on the ground by the table"

"HOLD IT" said phonix "TEST IT FOR GINGERPRINTS"

"ok" said judge "they match YOU"

"WHAT" said phoenix and then he remembered he used it "OH YEEEEEAH"

"so diD YOU DO IT?" said gumshoe

"NO, THE TRUE KILLER IS IN THIS CLUE" and he presented the candle he threwed out the window "AS YOU CAN SEE, THE KILLER FORGOT TO WIPE ONE HIS FINGERPTINS"

"but this fingerptin ALSO matches you" said judge

"FUCK" said photix "okay forget everything i jus said"

"no" said judge "i pronounce write guilty"

_AFTER THE TRIAL_

"why did u kill miles" said gumshoe

"IT WAS ACCIDENT, IM SORRY"

"its ok pal at least my salary wont get cut anymore"

"lol yeah and he wont make fun of me anymore" and wright went back home

but when he got ther the GHOST OF EDGWORTH WAS THERE

"IM HERE TO HAUNT U WITH EGG JOKES" said edge ghost

"NOOOOOO" said phonix

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

and iudge ate popcorn while wearing headpones


End file.
